Buttonhole scissors have been used for more than one hundred years. Several designs for buttonhole scissors are known, but none has successfully enabled the user to quickly, accurately and efficiently open the newly sewn buttonhole without occasional disastrous mistakes of cut.
In using buttonhole scissors heretofore available, great difficulty is experienced in adjusting and setting the desired size of cut. One known buttonhole cutter offers several blades of varying sizes which may be rotated into position for cutting. When the handles of the buttonhole cutter are pressed together, the entire selected blade cuts through the fabric into which the buttonhole is to be formed. If an error was made in the selection of the blade, the resulting cut may be too small for the desired buttonhole, thus requiring a second cut. Alternatively, the resulting cut may be larger than the desired buttonhole, thus ruining the article of clothing in which the buttonhole was sewn. Even small errors in adjustment may mean cutting through the threads which form the boundary of the buttonhole, thereby undermining the strength of the buttonhole, allowing the unraveling of the fabric at the site of the buttonhole, and causing the garment into which the buttonhole was sewn to be unsatisfactory.
Other buttonhole scissors offer guidelines for determining the length of the cut, adjustment features which purport to limit the length of the cut, and even hole punching features. These features are subject to misreading, misalignment, or misuse and can not be relied upon to accurately cut the desired buttonhole size.
As a result of the above described problems and deficiencies, none of the known buttonhole scissors has successfully provided the user with a suitable tool for opening the newly sewn buttonhole.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide such a tool.